wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Auklet
|Relation4 = Brothers |RName4 = Prince Turtle, Prince Cerulean, Prince Octopus, Prince Fin, 28 unnamed ones |Relation5 = Uncle |RName5 = Commander Shark |Relation6 = Cousin |RName6 = Princess Moray, several Unnamed princes and princesses |Relation7 = Ancestors |RName7 = Queen Pearl †, Prince Albatross †, Prince Fathom, Queen Lagoon, others |appeared = The Lost Heir, Moon Rising, Talons of Power |mentioned = The Hidden Kingdom (indirect mention), The Brightest Night, Winter Turning, Darkness of Dragons |quote = "Achoo!"}} Princess Auklet is a young female SeaWing who was introduced in The Lost Heir. She is the youngest daughter of Queen Coral and King Gill, and one of the three living SeaWing princesses. Tsunami saved Auklet's life by watching over her and defeating Orca's Statue in The Lost Heir. Appearance Auklet has emerald-green scales and shamrock-green eyes . She is noted by Clay to be awfully cute and to have a snout similar to Tsunami's. In the graphic novel she has been shown with freckle-like glow-in-the-dark stripes on her face, and wavy ones down her back and tail. Since she is descended from the royal family, she most likely has the same "royal stripe pattern" as Tsunami and Coral. Auklet likely inherited her coloring from her father, Gill, who also had green scales. Personality Auklet is playful and bubbly, and behaves like most young dragonets do. In Talons of Power, she was seen chasing bubbles in one of the Deep Palace's gardens. She is curious and playful, shown in the conclusion of The Lost Heir when she was digging in the sand, getting sand in her nose, and chasing crabs across the beach. Biography ''The Lost Heir Being the queen's last egg, Auklet's egg was in extreme danger of being smashed and killed by Orca's statue. Tsunami volunteered to protect Auklet's egg, risking her life for this task. She succeeded, but just barely, having her spear broken and being forced to fight the statue weaponless to protect the egg. Their other unnamed would-be sister, blue in color, was strangled to death by the statue two days before she was supposed to hatch with Auklet. While Tsunami was in Queen Coral's prison with the other Dragonets of Destiny, Auklet was fitted for her harness, freeing Anemone from her harness temporarily. Additionally, Whirlpool raised the possibility of marrying her to become king, due to fear of Anemone ending up like Albatross. She was taken to the Deep Palace when Burn's army attacked the Summer Palace and remained there for the rest of The War of SandWing Succession. Moon Rising Auklet appeared briefly at the beginning of ''Moon Rising. She was with Queen Coral, Anemone, and Turtle waiting outside Jade Mountain Academy. She tackled her harness, which leads up to believe that she, too, dislikes the harness, and was delighted to see her sister. She said that she wanted to attend school with Anemone and Turtle, but her mother said that she is too young, and her sister Tsunami suggests that maybe she can attend the next year. Queen Coral was quite disgruntled and is shown to be very protective of her. Winter Turning In the epilogue, Anemone's mind revealed to Darkstalker that she had enchanted Auklet's harness, which would hopefully help to "keep Queen Coral away" from Anemone for now. If not, she would "come up with something stronger." ''Talons of Power When Turtle went to warn Queen Coral about Anemone coming to kill her, he found Auklet with her. She was playing with bubbles in the garden. Auklet recognized her brother and started bouncing happily. When they were about to leave, she gave him a hug. Given the fact that she did not appear in Darkstaker's Palace when he summoned all the animus dragons in Pyrrhia, Auklet is confirmed to not be an animus. ''Darkness of Dragons In the epilogue, in Queen Coral's letter to Turtle, she said “Auklet and I send our love”. Family Tree Prince Turtle She seems to love her brother, and got excited when she saw him in Talons of Power (Book). She might have wanted to go to Jade Mountain Academy too because he, along with Anemone and Tsunami were attending the school. Quotes "Me too! Me too! I want to go to school too!" - To Queen Coral "Turtle!" - To Prince Turtle when she recognizes him "Achoo!" ''-In ''The Lost Heir Graphic Novel "Squeak!" ''-In ''The Lost Heir Graphic Novel Trivia *An auklet is a type of small seabird that is usually black or dark grey in color. *One of the candidates for her name was "Walrus" (most likely Glory being sarcastic), however, Tsunami claimed that Auklet was much more dignified than that, immediately after which the young dragonet fell in an extremely undignified manner. *In a Scholastic video, Tui stated that she would have Auklet return, as she does in Talons of Power. *In the same video, she also said she wanted to write a book for her since she's such an unexplored character, along with Lynx and Flower. *Auklet has two younger brothers and many older ones, who were the eggs Tsunami saw in the royal hatchery in The Lost Heir. *She is the first of four dragonets whose hatching has appeared in the series, the others being Moonwatcher, Darkstalker, and Bumblebee. *In Talons of Power, her favorite places are the bubble jet gardens in the Deep Palace. *Auklet is Queen Coral's youngest and last daughter with King Gill, likely her last altogether. *In the epilogue of Winter Turning, Darkstalker reads Anemone's mind as she thinks about how she enchanted Auklet's harness "to keep Coral away". *In Talons of Power, Auklet was confirmed to not be an animus like Turtle, Orca or Anemone as she wasn't featured in Darkstalker's palace when Darkstalker summoned all the dragon animi to that location. *As stated by Clay, Auklet has a snout similar to her sister Tsunami. Gallery Typical SeaWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SeaWing (colored), by Joy Ang SeaTransparent.png|A typical SeaWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanseawing.jpg|A typical SeaWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold AukletTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing SeaWing Sigil.png|SeaWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Auklet.jpg|Auklet by Lucky Auklet by Hydra the NightWing.jpg|Auklet by Hydra The NightWing Scan 18.jpeg|Auklet with a bubble by Hrrdragons KawaiiAuklet.png|Auklet by Lightingstrike Whirlpool and AukletDA.png|You are my Key to the Throne by RhynoBullraq Auklet by Dragonlover12.jpg|Auklet by Dragonlover12 Flauklet.png|Auklet and Flame by H-awky Screen Shot 2015-02-09 at 1.03.59 PM.png|Auklet by Auklet 1 2 3 4.png|Auklet by Ripnami1034 Screen Shot 2015-01-23 at 3.28.07 PM.png|Auklet by Congela the IceWing Screen Shot 2015-02-16 at 1.13.19 PM.png|Auklet by Auklet ImageofAuklet.jpeg|Auklet by Haasio Sahel The Lost Heir Seawings.jpg|Tsunami's family by xTheDragonRebornx|link=http://xthedragonrebornx.deviantart.com/art/Tsunami-s-Family-584123481 Wof d a d day 23 auklet by xthedragonrebornx-daf2mfr.png|Auklet by xTheDragonRebornx wings_of_fire_auklet_by_choccoa-d8o9zl5.jpg|Wings of Fire Auklet by Choccoa|link=http://choccoa.deviantart.com/art/Wings-of-Fire-Auklet-524506217 auklet_by_stilltyrex-daw0lk6.png|Auklet by stilltyrex|link=http://stilltyrex.deviantart.com/art/Auklet-658437414 98765.png|Princess Auklet by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Auklet-704516998 31 - Auklet.png|Auklet by xTheDragonRebornx auklet headcanon small.png|Auklet by IceOfWaterflock|link=https://iceofwaterflock.deviantart.com/art/Auklet-724413969 af1269ef-02e7-474f-8006-1f0efd11a73e.png|Princess Auklet by Obsidian the IceWing Auklet by MoonlightFantasy.png|Auklet by MoonlightFantasy 881c7e46-a260-4851-9f18-bbf161378996.png|Princess Auklet by KiwiFluff2008 Auklet_Fr_Ref.png|Auklet Fr ref by Blackberry 2019-11-08 13.09.02.jpg|Auklet by Chamops|link=http://aminoapps.com/p/ut68lb Screenshot 2019-11-11 at 5.26.48 PM.png|auklet 139C1E0D-E838-4A82-A44F-A30DD9CB9984.png|Auklet by Moist download - 2019-11-18T083402.221.jpeg|a real auklet References de:Auklet fr:Frégate pl:Alka ru:Кайра Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Dragonets Category:LH Characters Category:MR Characters Category:ToP Characters Category:Mentioned in WT Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Mentioned in DoD